Depressed And Hurting
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: The cartoon shows that Cartman DOES know about Kenny's constant deaths. What if he was depressed about them? a fic on how Cartman handles it and if Kenny found out about it. The boys are about 18-19 in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=it shows in the TV show a couple of times that Cartman knows about Kenny's deaths. What if he's depressed about them. The boys are about 18-19 in this and have gone

back to being heros again. Cartman was caught cutting and is stuck living with Kenny.

Chapter 1=A Depressed Coon

Cartman P.O.V

I was stuck living at the apartment where we now had our meetings. I was let back into Coon and Friends but that was because it had been several years since my 10 year old

behavior. I still had 2 uterus's from taking 3 containers of vagisil,still only had 1 kidney, and several other things due to my childhood stupidity but otherwise things changed a lot.

I was now a self-harmer and depressed. I'm not an idiot! When one of your friends dies over and over again in front of you you end up...well you know...depressed especially when

I have been inlove with Kenny for quite awhile. I sighed litsening to Kenny make commits about Chaos' plans that we were going after. "Cartman and I will be in a group. Kite you're with Toolshed!"

Kenny said.

I said nothing. "Come on, Eric." he said. I followed him and we left. It sounded like Butters was illegally whoreing off young boys unwillingly. I sighed remembering when he whored off girls in our school.

He wasn't as innocent as he acted. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I had been weaving around telling the others on why I cut and merely shrugged whenever they asked me. They would think I am drunk if I said anything. Last person

I told asked if I was on drugs and took me straight back to jail. I shivered at the memory.

I had been raped by the cops and inmates there but none of my friends even knew. They thought I was used to putting stuff up my ass. Honestly my ass hurt so much I just didn't give a crap by then. I sighed. "It doesn't

matter what I say. I'll just be told I am as stoned as Towlie or something else if I mention jack shit!" I said. Silence.

"It's me, Cartman and I used to go through a lot of crazy crap with you as kids. I'm just tired of the bull shit is all." I said.

Kenny P.O.V

"Want to talk about it?" I asked having him sit down. He sighed, sitting next to me looking close to tears. "Did you know I just pretend to be a jack ass so know one knows the real me...or anything?" he asked. I smiled gently

rubbing his back. "I thought that for awhile. Why do you think I forgave you a number of times." I answered. Silence.

He sighed. "I hate it...you dieing over and over again and then trying to go somewhere and end up with nothing! Last time I just ended up back in jail. The cop said minors shouldn't be drinking." he said. I held him in my arms and stopped.

I knew what happens in jail. A lot of inmates are raped and abused usually and when they come out they are broken beyond beleif.

"Did a cop rape you, Eric?" I asked. He nodded crying as I held him. I frowned decideing to have a talk with the police soon.

"So how long did you know I came back after I die?" I asked. "Every time you did do it." he said. "Sorry if I shouldn't have."

"No! No! Damien told me someone knew and that I just had to find them. It's fine." I said, smileing gently. He didn't tell me that Eric was depressed though. "So why are you sad about it?" I asked. His cheeks turned bright red and he looked down.

"We should find Chaos." he said. I sighed, knowing this was all I would get but...I did better than the others at least.

I smiled knowing the others would've only gotten Cartman's wise-ass remarks and attitude mostly. Kyle was refraineing from hitting him knowing that Eric wanted to be hit. "Knock it the hell off, Cartman." he would always say then. I sighed when we found

Chaos. Well he was Butters now. The multi-personalities had to bother him at times. Butters looked at us. "Hi fellas. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Could you film yourself and see if your other personality, Chaos is doing anything wrong?" Eric asked. Butters nodded. "Sure, Eric! No problem." he said. Butters was also dating Kyle. I smiled. "Butters are you taking your meds like you're supposed to?" I asked.

He looked down. "Look, you need to. It'll help. You'll be yourself. Kyle has been wanting to take you to Dairy Queen again but is worried that you'll think you're a fire truck driver again." I said. He smiled. "I'll take them...for Kyle." he said.

It wasn't only Butters I was worried about. There was a new criminal now and he was a lot worse. I looked at Eric wanting him to stay safe. I loved him more than anything. "Let's get home. Things should be ok here now." I said. He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Inlove So Much That It Hurts

Cartman P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. Today I had work so I had to wake up and get dressed and stuff. I worked at a burger restarant in South Park. I got downstaires and saw

Kenny making crepes. I blushed seeing him whear a "Kiss The Cook" apron and dancing along to "We are who we are" by Kesha as he cooked. He was so fucking hot!

"Breakfast is almost done." he said. He stopped looking at me. "You ok, Eric?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled. "Ok. Just checking." he said, smileing. Then I sat down as he finished up

with making the crepes. Then he sat down too. We ate our breakfast and then we got up and left for work.

Kenny works at a used book store. I sighed entering my job and got started. In like about 2 hours, I got yet another call. Kenny died. This time a stack of books fell on him when he was helping

a customer find a certain one.

-In Hell-

Kenny P.O.V

I found Damien. Damien was in charge of me since we were around the same age and stuff. "Why does he have depression?" I asked. Damien was quite for a second and then. "Your friend is used to pretending to

be cruel to others. He does care but one of the people he cares about always ends up dead in front of him. Kenny, this would be like Pip dieing over and over again for me. I honestly don't blame Eric. I'm surprised he hasn't killed

himself yet." Damien said.

"Do you know where he can get therapy from?" I asked. "Only from me, my dad, or Hank." Damien said. Hank is Satan's new boyfriend. We heard moans of pleasure. "I would suggest yours truely since those two are busy." Damien

said. I nodded. So Damien returned with me.

-The Next Day-

Kenny P.O.V

I heard crying in Eric's room and entered it. I sat down. He wrapped his arms around me and I held him gently. A knock came at the door. Must be Damien. "Eric, I am having Damien talk to you and help you. Ok." I said. "You'll be in the next room.

right?" he asked. I nodded. I left and Damien smiled reassuringly before entering. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." he said.

Cartman P.O.V

"May I sit down?" Damien asked. I watched. "Would figure you would be with your old man" I said. He smiled. "My dad is busy banging another guy, Cartman. I came to have you talk to me and get everything off your cheast." he said. I looked down. "I hate it! I hate

hate it that he dies all the time!" I said. Damien sighed. "There are a few every now and then but it's because their parents prayed to the wrong gods and they ended up like that." he said.

We ended up chatting for about an hour and then he headed home. I sighed just happy Kenny was back. I wrapped my arms around him still in tears. Kenny held me shushing me calmly. "How about we watch Netflix and chill today. No patrol." he said. I nodded, crying. He smiled pulling

me onto the couch with him. I curled up on his lap as he held me. Damn! I loved him so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Love Confessions

Kenny P.O.V

I woke up gazing at the sleeping Eric in my arms. Stray tears were in his eyes. Kyle entered wanting to ask why I canceled and stopped. "You should tell him you like him you know. I'm not an idiot, Kenny and it may help his

depression." Kyle said. Kyle was like an older brother to Eric. It was why he was such a hard-ass to him when Eric did something stupid.

I smiled at the thought and then decided to get things ready.

-That Night-

Cartman P.O.V

"Where are we going?" I asked. Kenny smiled. "That Italian restarant you like and then I thought I would take you out to a horror movie. " Kenny said. I blushed at the thought. This felt like...a date! It was only the 2 of us and...

"Where are the others?" I asked. He smiled. "It's just us two." Kenny said. "I wanted you all to myself tonight!"

Oookaaaay! Now it sounds even more like a date. I was now beat red. "Kenny are we dateing?" I asked. He smiled. "Well I have liked you for quite awhile and care a lot for you and worry for you. Yes Eric...I am on a date with you." he said smileing.

I blushed. "I like you too." I said and he leaned over and captured my lips in a kiss.

I felt Kenny's lips lick my teeth, begging for entrance which I granted and he explored my mouth licking all over the inside of me and then he pulled away nipping, biteing and sucking all along my neck as I kissed him gently. He held me against him smileing daring anyone

to come after me. I blushed at how he held me in his arms. I felt safe...and protected.

When he got to my rear I spoke. "I have female organs...remember. Can get pregnant." I said. He smiled. "I know. Why do you think I was pissed at the time." he said. I thought it was over the car. He smiled holding me. "You have oh so little ideas on me my little Coon." he said,

kissing me yet again.

Notes-If anyone remembers in the poor and stupid episode, cartman took like 3 vagisile containers and his dr said he had 2 uteruses. Got a killer idea for fanfictions and thought it would be cool to add that and to change on why Kenny is . If you hate it that is ok. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Full Family

Kenny P.O.V

We got married in our hero costumes. I smiled kissing Eric and smirked having a good idea for the honeymoon. I wrapped a possessive arm around him, seeing several guys and girls eyeing my wife and nuzzled him gently.

Eric blushed as I held him. He was still cutting but I hoped to help him as we stayed a couple. "Come on! We're going a resort!" I said. He was now beat red and I laughed at this.

-A Few Days Later-

Cartman P.O.V

I'm a virgin. I had managed to keep myself safe from everyone because I wanted to save my virginity for...well the one I loved. I blushed watching Kenny as we unpacked. He smiled at me. He captured my lips in yet another

kiss. I smiled feeling flustered having never had sex and Kenny chuckled. "You're a virgin aren't you?" he said. I knew he wasn't due to how high his sex drive was. I nodded beat red.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." he said in a soft voice as he gently took off our clothes. Gently he continued capturing my lips in soft kisses and then covered his fingers in cherry lube. I felt 1 finger go in, then 2 and moaned in

pleasure as he hit the same spot over and over again.

Kenny continued trail kisses all along my neck and then positioned himself right above me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded kissing him. He smiled and thrusted right into me. He thrusted in and out of me over and over again. I moaned in pleasure

as he fucked me gently and soon...he cummed right into me. He smiled kissing me gently.

-A Couple Weeks Later-

Kenny P.O.V

Eric was now pregnant. Damien said I would impregnate him and my deaths would slow down a bit. I smiled. Damien also said he would stop by to deliever the kid since neither me or Eric were normal exactly. "Are you ok...with being a dad?" Eric asked.

I smiled. "I am fine with it and would love nothing better than to raise a child with you, Eric!" I told my wife.

He smiled at this. Soon he gave birth to a son(yeah; I know am not going through the birth cycle). Damien sighed having performed a C-section. "I was a C-section. They are pretty easy." he said. Although he killed his mother when he was born. "So what are

you nameing him?" Damien asked.

We both smiled. "We decided to name him Luke." I said. He was named after an older brother of mine who had looked after both me and Eric. "He was named after one of our childhood heros." I said. Damien nodded. "Ok then." he said. I smiled. Now we were the

Mccormicks. Luke James Mccormick was our son's full name. I smiled at the thought and leaned down and kissed Eric's lips.

"The most he'll do is get ticked off if he is mad at one of us." Eric said. "Hot-headedness is in your jean-pool." I said, smirking. At this Luke grabbed my hand crying. I smiled. "Want to sleep with your dad's little guy?" I asked. He giggled at this. I smiled.

Now we had a full family.

The End

Notes=Might make a sequal where Luke is a kid and might not; If you guys want suggestions on that send them in.


End file.
